Piper and nico
by Percy-Jackson1003
Summary: Piper and Jason just broke up. Will she ever get over it? Only one person can help.
1. Chapter 1

Piper and nico

Piper

She sat there alone, at camp half-blood's lake. She had just got dumped by Jason. She was so sad.

Annabeth came to sit next to her. "Jason told me what happen. Piper you can do better. I mean your pretty, smart, and a good fighter. Who could you not get?"

"Jason." she answered tears going down her face. Annabeth tried to comfort her, but nothing could heal the truth, that Jason had dumped her. Only one person could...


	2. Chapter 2

Piper and nico  
Chapter two

Nico

He had a dream. He was alone in a dark room trapped he yelled and screamed but no one could hear him. Then, he saw her face. Piper's face glowing and he shoot up awake.

Ok. Ok. He had a little crush on piper. Little. But she had a boyfriend he could never date her. She was perfect. She would never date him. But why would he have a dream about her.

Then, Percy walked in to my cabin " did you hear Jason broke up with piper!"

"no. " he said. " I have something to tell you" he told him the dream.

"it must be fate. You and piper are going to get married, have kids and live in a big house, with a dog named chow chow."

" I like the dittells in that. But I don't want you to tell anyone. Ok?" Percy look disappointed but then said ok so I knew it was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico and piper  
Chapter 3  
Nico

Nico was walking to the mess. He saw piper there was something different. Her hair and no braids and was straight, she were tight shorts and her camp half-blood t-shirt. She looked hot!

"Hi, nico." She said with a warm smile. Was it him or was she using charm speak on him?

"Hi, piper." He said. She walked away as annabeth walk to him." Was she using charm speak on me?" He said to annabeth.

"We'll no duh. Think nico a girl who just got broken up, looks different, and is charm speaking. Poor girl! She's so not over Jason."

Later that afternoon. Piper walked up to him. She was back to normal hair and clothes."hi, nico, I was wondering do you want to go on a date?"

" this isn't to make Jason jealous is it?"

"No. I actually had a crush on you the first day I saw you. I thought it was nothing because I guess I wanted Jason and me work out but It didn't. But I do really want to go out with you."

He wanted to go out with her." Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and nico  
Chapter 4  
Piper

She laid there on the beach. Her and nico just finished their pick neck and was laying on the blanket. Honestly she really did like nico for those who are like why is she using him. This was the most perfect date ever. She and nico were cuddled up he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back.

" this is prefect. Thank you for planing this date." She said. He smiled.

Year after year they dated. they dated about 5 year. She was 23 years old. He was 21 years old. She was a teacher. He was a teacher too. They were married but had no children but were trying to have one.

Piper woke up in bed. Nico had already got up. She didn't know how he did it but he got up super early. She waked down stairs she smelt as ell of bacon and eggs. Nico always new what she would want. She walk in the kitchen and kissed nico.

" what's wrong you have that look on you face." He said.

"Annabeth asked if we could come up to the camp and help train the new campers."

" that would mean we would have to quit are horrible... I mean wonderful jobs. Oh I don't no. Ok I guess we could."

" it'll be the first time ill see Jason since the break up."

"Jason is going to be there."

"Ya he works there."

"If you want to I want to."

"I want to too."


	5. Chapter 5

Pico  
Chapter 5  
Nico

They were packing. He hated that they had to see Jason. He knew that Jason would be with reyna and have lots of children.

They just drove up to camp half blood. Piper touch Thalia's pine tree. Annabeth meet them.  
They went to the big house. Chiron was there." Nico you look different!" Chiron said.

Nico looked down. He had baggy jeans, plain black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. What had changed? Now piper had changed. Brown hair in to two braids a feather at the end, shorts that looked hot on her, and a red baggy short top, with a black under shirt. Can you say HOT!" Thanks." He said to Chiron.

They were showed the new dittells of the camp. Annabeth walked to the lake to a little girl with a blond pony tail, and a jumper on she looked cute, she was about 6 years old. " this is Janney she's a orphan. Poor girl. Her dad died to save her. Her mom is Persephone."

"Hi Janney." Said piper. "Here's a crazy thought, nico, what if we adopt her. Can we? Oh please!" Wow if she would just shut up he would say yes, he thought. He nodded. "Janney do you want us to adopt you."

"You mean be my parents and stuff?"

"Um, ya. Would you be ok with that?"

" I never thought I would have another parents again. Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said hopping up and down. Great she's just like piper,, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Pico  
Chapter six  
Piper

She was filling out the paper work to adopt Janney. She still couldn't believe she was adopting this cute little girl. Jason was in new Rome so they didn't see him. It had been a week since they moved here.

She filled out the last of the paper work. Finally, she was done. Janney was hers.

Annabeth walked in. " hey, I just wanted to tell you Jason is back."

"Ok." She walked out of the newest head cabin, there was one for every married head people. She saw him. He had a tan, baggy jeans, and the same t-shirt of camp Jupiter, and the pretty blue eyes.

"Hi,Jason." She said.

" oh, hi piper. I didn't know you we're going to be here." He said.

"Ya. Um, so how's your life."

" I married a Venus girl named shara. And we had two kids, mason and Lauren."

" ok that's great." She said. She was a little jelouse. Why should she? She had Janney and Nico.

-Jason-

WOW! He thought when he saw piper she's hot.

" so what's new with you?" He said

"Oh, I married nico and adopted a Persephone child named Janney." What?! She married nico. He wonder what life would be if he didn't break up with piper and married her.


	7. Chapter 7

Pico  
Chapter seven  
Jason

Jason was on his way to camp Jupiter. He stopped in New Mexico for a rest.

He was eating a burger in a dinner. Then, someone sat next to him. Was that Bianca?

"Hi, I'm Bianca."she said with a warm smile...

-nico-

He just had the weirdest dream. He saw a face, it was his sister sitting in a dinner with Jason. "Hi, I'm Bianca." She said.

"Oh, aren't you suppose to dead?" Jason said.

She laughed," yes. My dad gave me a second life. To do a job for him." Then she looked sad. What had hades told his sister to do?

"Oh." Jason looked like this was getting awkward. Which it was."why are you here?"

"I'm so sorry, Jason, it's the only way I could live."she said sad.

"What do you mean?"

" I have to give you to my dad." She said. Jason started to get up, but she punched him so hard that he past out. Then, nico shook awake.


End file.
